


Marcas del Pasado

by Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Family, Sad Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love/pseuds/Cote_Dark_Dangerous_Love
Summary: El pasado es lo que le da forma a nuestro futuro. Es el pilar de nuestra vida para saber levantarnos. Hay piezas del pasado que es mejor dejar en su lugar y otras que merecen una segunda oportunidad (Blueshipping)
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara, blueshipping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Marcas del Pasado

**Author's Note:**

> Aquí la malvada Cote-chan reportándose nuevamente en el fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh! y con un nuevo one-shot de shippeo.  
> Ah, pero de una nueva pareja para mi: Blueshipping.  
> Y sin más parloteo… ¡A leer!

Nunca mostró interesarse por otros. Ni por una milésima de segundo lo demostró.

Su hermanito era la única excepción. Porque era el único en quien podía confiar.

Ambos, abandonados a su suerte en un orfanato tras la muerte de sus padres biológicos. Despechados por el resto de sus parientes.

¡Malditos traidores! Que el infierno los consumiera hasta hacerlos cenizas.

Fue desde ese momento en que aquel, entonces niño, de ojos azules desistió de volver a confiar en otros. Desistió de abrir su corazón.

¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a ser traicionado? Para nada.

Se prometió a si mismo, que su único confidente sería Mokuba, no solo porque eran hermanos, sino porque ambos se comprendían perfectamente. Cargaban con la misma tragedia. Pero el más pequeño, también era más frágil, presa fácil de cualquier abusivo.

Y por eso, Seto se convirtió en su protector y único amigo.

En ningún momento, alguno de los dos pareció incomodarse por el hecho de no tener más amistades. Pues se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso les bastaba y sobraba para sobrevivir.

Sobrevivir hasta que una oportunidad única les llegara. Entonces abandonarían aquel desagradable orfanato y se aferrarían, juntos, a aquella esperanza que les otorgaría la fuerza y el camino para cumplir su sueño: construir un parque de diversiones. Un lugar donde los niños fueran felices, incluyéndose ellos mismos. Un lugar donde solo habría sonrisas y diversión.

Un sueño inocente, y a primera vista, imposible. Según otros.

Porque para Seto y Mokuba, la palabra “imposible” era un concepto hueco y sin sentido.

Lo manifestaban al hablar horas y horas de su sueño, plasmarlo en aquella caja de arena del orfanato como si ya lo hubiesen cumplido, idear los juegos que harían felices a todos.

Un sueño donde solo ellos existían. Donde nadie más que ellos mismos lo entendían.

Un mundo solo para ambos.

Ese era el plan.

Hasta que apareció… “ella”.

No estaba en sus planes. Todo había sido fríamente calculado.

Pero hubo que algo que Seto nunca consideró: el corazón nunca obedece esas estructuras. Se manda por si solo.

Fue un día frío, donde el cielo anunciaba que dentro de poco una tormenta se desencadenaría contra todos. Ese día.

Todos se quedaron dentro de las cuatro paredes del establecimiento. Seto hubiera hecho lo mismo. Pero…

“¡No! ¡Devuélvanmela!”

Una voz aguda y asustada llegó a sus oídos y captó su curiosidad. No había que ser muy listo para saber que aquella vocecilla estaba asustada, o más bien desesperada.

Su curiosidad le ganó en aquella ocasión y siguió el sonido de aquella voz que parecía provenir de uno de los pasillos del orfanato, donde hacía eco cada vez con mayor intensidad.

Bien negativa fue su sorpresa al descubrir lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Entréguenmela, es mía! – reclamaba una niña pequeña. Debía tener al menos unos diez u once años.

\- Si la quieres, alcánzala – se burló un chiquillo de aspecto peligroso. Su mirada parecía llena de odio y maldad pura. Al igual que su, al parecer, camarada, quien sostenía con el brazo en alto, algo que parecía ser una muñeca de trapo de rizos castaños y vestido blanco.

\- ¡Dénmela por favor! – gritaba la pobre chica ya al borde del llanto y dando saltos intentando alcanzar su pertenencia más preciada, mientras el bravucón seguía burlándose de sus intentos.

\- Pues si tanto la quieres… – declaró cuan sentencia de muerte mirando con desprecio a la menor - ¡Tenla!

Dicho esto, abrió la ventana del pasillo que estaba a sus espaldas y en un movimiento brusco y veloz, arrojó el juguete de la niña al exterior, provocando el grito desesperado de esta y las risas burlonas de su camarada. Ambos matones se alejaron burlándose de la desgracia ajena.

Aquella horrible escena fue presenciada por Seto, quien había permanecido oculto tras una pared. De haber sido otra la ocasión, se hubiese regañado a si mismo por inmiscuir en situaciones que no le correspondían. Pero esta vez era diferente. Aun sin un por qué especifico. ¿Tal vez empatía? Ni idea. Pero se negó a ignorar a la niña.

Se acercó con pasos firmes, como acostumbraba a hacerlo, hasta llegar al lado de la pequeña, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, pasando sus manos sobre sus ojos en un vano intento por retirar las lágrimas que caían a caudales, mojando su carita. Tímidos sollozos escapaban de su garganta.

\- Ya deja de llorar – le ordenó una voz desconocida, infantil y firme a la vez. Su llanto se cortó bruscamente y alzó la mirada con temor, encontrándose con el rostro de un chico que aparentaba su misma edad. Cabello corto de color castaño, facciones algo rígidas, y unos ojos azules como el mar. La observaba con notable indiferencia, o eso parecía.

\- Mi… mi muñeca – murmuró entre hipidos – Ellos… ellos…

\- Lo vi todo – cortó el niño con brusquedad – No tienes que contarme.

\- ¡Mi muñeca! – gritó la pequeña mientras ocultaba su rostro tras unos blancos mechones de cabello que llegaban hasta sus codos. Nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

Seto resopló fastidiado por el berrinche de la menor. Solo había una forma de ponerle punto final al asunto. Al ser un poco más alto, abrió la ventana desde donde el juguete de la niña había sido arrojado. Se dio un pequeño impulso y se subió a la orilla de aquel espacio cuadrado.

\- E-Espera – musitó bajito la menor de cabellos blancos – ¿Qué haces?

\- Voy por tu juguete – dijo el otro de una forma veloz y confusa. No esperó más y saltó por la ventana. Por suerte, el orfanato solo era de un piso, por lo que no sufrió accidente alguno cuando sus pies tocaron suelo firme hecho de baldosas de cerámica.

En el acto, sintió el frío de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo. Caía a cántaros. En solo segundos tenía el cabello, el rostro y la ropa completamente mojados. Y aun así, permanecía indiferente. Su mirada recorrió el lugar, inmiscuyendo con detalle, centrado en hallar la dichosa muñeca. Para su suerte, la halló no muy lejos de donde estaba parado cuan estatua del parque. El juguete estaba intacto, solo empapado por la lluvia, pero no mostraba señales de estar roto. Suspiró aliviado, de otro modo, habría tenido que tolerar un nuevo berrinche por parte de la niña, por aquella causa.

Recogió el objeto, giró sobre sus talones y regresó por donde mismo había salido al exterior; por la ventana. Lo hacía con la misma agilidad y velocidad con que lo haría un gato. O eso fue lo que la niña pensó al verlo regresar.

\- ¿Es esto por lo que hacías berrinche? – se quejó el castaño mientras sostenía la empapada muñeca de trapo por un brazo. No bien había acabado la frase cuando la pequeña se acercó velozmente a su persona y le arrebató la muñeca de un tirón y posteriormente estrecharla en sus brazos.

\- ¡Mion! – exclamó con la voz llena de júbilo - ¡Mion, mi pequeña Mion está bien!

El castaño resopló con fastidio al verla reaccionar de aquel modo. Abrazando un objeto inanimado que para colmo, tenía nombre. Le sorprendía que la niña abrazara tan efusivamente su juguete, sin siquiera notar que sus propias ropas estaban comenzando a humedecerse por el agua acumulada en el objeto de trapo.

Sacudió la cabeza a modo de molestia y negación, reprochándose por haber perdido el tiempo ayudando a esa mocosa. Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto.

No estaba preparado para lo que vino a continuación. Nunca lo estaba para esa clase de situaciones. Siquiera si se trataba de su querido hermano Mokuba. Unos brazos pequeños y frágiles le abrazaron la cintura y sintió una cabeza desconocida cubierta por cabellos blancos y extensos reposar sobre su hombro izquierdo, así como la calmada respiración ajena rozando su oído, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- Gracias.

La misma vocecita que había despertado su curiosidad, ahora le agradecía con gratitud su acción desinteresada.

Seto no tuvo ni idea de que hacer. No recordaba la última vez que alguien que no fuese su hermano le abrazara con tal efusividad. Además el hecho de que fuese una niña no lo ayudaba más. Él nunca había tratado con mujeres. Su abrazo le inquietaba y el cabello blanquecino de ella le hacía cosquillas de forma extraña.

\- Suéltame – murmuró casi con rabia. Y por la rapidez con que la niña lo soltó, pudo concluir que la había asustado. No sintió culpa alguna por aquello. Sin voltearla a ver, se dispuso a marcharse.

\- ¡Espera! – lo llamó ella con desesperación marcada en su melodiosa y aguda voz.

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – se quejó el castaño de mala gana aun dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Me puedes… decir tu nombre? – pidió ella en un susurro.

La respuesta fue fría y sin emoción alguna, pero su significado fue mucho más valioso de lo que cualquiera se podría imaginar.

\- Seto.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

\- ¡Atrápala, Mokuba!

\- ¡Allí voy nii-sama!

La pelota de tonalidad roja que su hermano mayor le acababa de arrojar con algo de fuerza excesiva no pudo caer y reposar en los brazos del chico. Dio un rebote casi rozando la nariz del azabache y se desvió, cayendo algo lejos de ambos hermanos.

\- Voy por ella – dijo Mokuba.

Con un trote suave, casi dando pequeños saltitos como si fuera un conejo, el susodicho fue tras el balón que aun seguía rodando a velocidad cada vez más lenta. Pero el menor se detuvo de golpe, al notar como el juguete era detenido por un pie ajeno. Calzaba zapatos negros bailarina y unas calcetas blancas. Alzó la mirada con lentitud, reconociendo al responsable de detener el balón. Cabello blanco, largo y lacio, ojos azules, piel de mármol, vestido rosa adornado con lazos y una muñeca que reposaba en los brazos ajenos.

Era una niña. Una niña muy hermosa, pero evidentemente mayor que él. Tal vez de la edad de su hermano.

\- ¿Es tuya? – preguntó esta gentilmente mientras levantaba la pelota del suelo. Su voz solo se podía asemejar a la de un ángel.

\- S-Si – tartamudeó Mokuba. No acostumbraba a interactuar con los otros niños del orfanato, excepto su hermano. Aquello se podía considerar su primera vez, sin ser golpeado o intimidado por un tercero.

\- Ten – ella se acercó con cautela para no asustar al menor y extendió sus brazos delgados, ofreciéndole tomar la pelota roja. Mokuba la aceptó tras unos segundos de titubeo y la sujetó en sus brazos como si fuese su osito de peluche.

\- Gracias – musitó apenado sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- No fue nada – sonrió la niña. Y para la sorpresa de Mokuba, con una mano palmeó la cabeza del pequeño, arrancándole un sonrojo involuntario.

\- Mokuba ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – la voz de su hermano y sus pasos acercándose lo hicieron despertar de aquel letargo, recordando lo que había estado haciendo en un inicio. Se volteó rápidamente hacia donde venía su hermano - ¿Pasa algo con…?

El castaño silenció sus palabras al ver a la persona que se encontraba junto con su hermano.

\- Tú

\- Se-Seto – murmuró ella con notable asombro. Si bien habían pasado apenas unos días desde el incidente que los había obligado a conocerse y a que prácticamente vivían bajo el mismo techo, para ella era sorpresivo volver a ver a aquel chico castaño de expresiones taciturnas y frías frente a su persona.

\- ¿La conoces? – inquirió Mokuba curioso. Ya era extraño de por si que su querido nii-sama hubiese cambiado palabras con alguien más del orfanato.

\- Algo así – respondió el aludido con expresión estoica y cruzado de brazos, mirando fijo a la muchacha.

\- No te vi desde ese día – murmuró ella con voz asustada.

\- No hace falta que me lo recuerdes ¿Si? – se quejó Seto de mala gana, ignorando que su comentario ofensivo había provocado que un nudo se comenzara a formar en la garganta de la chica de cabellos blancos.

\- Volvamos a jugar de nuevo, nii-sama – pidió el más pequeño del grupo. Sentía que había mucha tensión por una causa que desconocía. Y eso lo hacía sentir incómodo. Seto lo miró con menos frialdad que a la niña y tras asentir a la petición, volteó sobre sus talones para regresar a la zona del jardín donde ambos originalmente se hallaban jugando.

\- Adiós – murmuró Mokuba a la niña, dispuesto a irse. Ella solo asintió, con sus orbes azules cristalinos al borde del llanto. Detalle que para el azabache no pasó desapercibido. Y aun cuando no solía sentir empatía con otros al igual que su hermano mayor, ella pareció ser la excepción.

\- ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? – preguntó, siendo aquello lo más cercano a una muestra de comprensión. Sin embargo, fue lo justo y necesario para arrancarle una dulce sonrisa de los labios agridulces de ella.

\- Soy Kisara.

Ninguno de los dos pudo percatarse, que Seto había escuchado ese nombre. Cayéndole como un rayo directo. Una especie de Deja Vu. Como si en algún momento, en otra instancia, en otra vida, en otra oportunidad, ambos ya hubiesen cruzado caminos.

\- Kisara – murmuró para si mismo.

No sabía el por qué de aquella sensación, pero solo una cosa podía pensar y a la vez estar seguro.

Ese nombre, era realmente hermoso.

Sacudió la cabeza con exasperación ¿Desde cuando el nombre de una mujer, de una niña, le parecía atractivo?

¡Patrañas! No eran más que tonterías sin sentido alguno.

Y aun en contra de sus razonamientos, volteó levemente la cabeza, mirando de reojo a sus espaldas. Vio a su hermano despedirse de la chica de ojos azules y cabello blanco. Y al mirar con atención a ella y a su sonrisa dibujada con gracia sobre su rostro, por primera vez en su vida, el razonamiento le falló.

Y solo había un motivo.

El corazón y la razón no van al mismo ritmo, ni reaccionan del mismo modo.

Pero aquello, era algo que Seto ignoraba completamente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Una vez más aquel fugaz recuerdo se le atravesó por la cabeza de forma desprevenida. Aquellos días eternos en el orfanato, que si bien a comparación del infierno vivido con su padrastro eran más tolerables, aun así solo era un pasado nauseabundo.

Excepto cuando ella estaba presente.

Nunca se hablaron directamente. Tampoco jugaron juntos ni mucho menos él se disculpó por su tosco comportamiento. Pero inexplicablemente, si sus miradas se cruzaban, si ella le sonreía fugazmente o lo llamaba por su nombre intentando en vano conversar con él…

Eso lo hacía sentir bien.

¡Por el amor a Ra! Si que debía tener la cabeza llena de niñerías como para pensar en algún momento que Kisara, la misteriosa niña de ojos azules, podría ser mucho más que una enigmática muchacha que a veces se cruzaba con él.

Pero pasado era pasado. Ella no estaba y él ya no era aquel niño tosco, pero con ilusiones. Ya se podía denominar a si mismo como un hombre firme y sin escrúpulos, cuyos objetivos únicos eran mantener en la cima a su compañía y también derrotar a Yugi Muto.

Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, observando la ciudad siendo abandonada por la poca luz del cielo, cubierta por grisáceos nubarrones de los cuales caía la lluvia de forma estrepitosa. Las calles pasaban sin grandes detalles a su mirar mientras la limosina que lo transportaba seguía su habitual recorrido desde la compañía hacia su mansión ubicada en el sector acomodado de Ciudad Domino.

Hasta que por unos escasos segundos, una silueta captó su atención. Fue una pasada veloz, pero chocante a la vez para su persona.

En la vereda cubierta de agua, bajo las transparentes gotas que lloraba el cielo, una joven adolescente permanecía mirando a la nada. Para Seto Kaiba no hubiese sido algo llamativo, de no ser por ese cabello blanco lacio empapado que le caía sobre los hombros, así como el azul de su mirada y la palidez de la piel de sus piernas descubiertas. Llevaba un uniforme escolar femenino.

No podía ser verdad. No podía ser ELLA.

Un recuerdo fugaz de su infancia que le parecía menos doloroso que todo aquello que tuvo que sobrellevar con tal de cumplir sus metas y proteger a Mokuba.

Ella era ese recuerdo.

Un recuerdo y solo eso.

Repitió aquella idea en su cabeza como si fuese una oración o un mantra. Aquella chica bajo la lluvia no podía ser la misma que había conocido en su niñez.

¡Ella era su pasado! Punto final al asunto.

El auto con él en su interior siguió su recorrido, dejando atrás a aquella joven, quien de igual forma y como si el destino jugara con el recorrido de su vida, había notado la presencia del castaño. No estaba tan distraída como parecía. Y a pesar del tiempo y el distanciamiento, había reconocido a aquel tosco niño que en un gesto desinteresado pero gentil había recatado su juguete favorito cuando aun vivía en el orfanato.

\- Seto – murmuró con nostalgia revivida en su corazón. Pero a diferencia del CEO, ella no evocó las sonrisas dedicadas a él, sino la cruda memoria del día de su partida. Cuando ni él ni el pequeño Mokuba notaron cuando al subir al auto que los llevaría a su nuevo “hogar” y este arrancaba sin esperar algo más, ella corrió tras el vehiculo, gritando su nombre entre lagrimas, suplicando implícitamente por su estadía y jurando en voz alta, que lo volvería a encontrar.

Y en ese segundo de su vida actual…

Había cumplido su promesa.

Sus miradas, por un instante, se habían vuelto a cruzar.

**Author's Note:**

> Y… eso fue todo, mis amores.  
> Siii… este fue mi primer Blueshipping.  
> ¿Me quedó o fue mediocre?  
> Nah, yo que sé. Es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja.  
> No es fácil, no con lo complicadas que resultan las personalidades de quienes conforman esta pareja, especialmente por parte de Seto Kaiba (a quien detesto con todo mí ser, lo siento. No me agrada y nunca lo hará).  
> Por mi parte, quedé satisfecha con mi trabajo xD.  
> Nos veremos pronto en un próximo escrito.  
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
